Amor Arrebatado
by Damien-fullbuster
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic, en realidad no es mio es de una amiga que me habia pedido que lo subiera porque ella no tiene cuenta, El novio de hikari murio por un accidente automovilistico, ella esta muy trsite y takeru la anima, pero un dia mientras estaban platicando en la calle algo inesperado pasa


**AMOR ARREBATADO**

Era una tarde lluviosa, estaba en el funeral de su novio, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, estaba parada en frente de su tumba, a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar se estaba conteniendo cuando su mejor amigo se acerca a ella.

Vamos kari, no tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que desahogarte- le dijo Tk

No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó a llorar a sus brazos, el solo la estaba consolando, por alguna razón se sentía cálida en sus brazos, se sentía como si nada fuera a pasarle, ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su novio davis, parecía que no le había afectado mucho su muerte, mas parecía que había muerto tan solo un amigo que un amor, decidió dar un paseo por el parque, como vio que era una linda tarde, decidió no llevar su chaqueta, pero se había equivocado, empezó a llover, y no tenía nada con que protegerme de la lluvia, cuando sintió que alguien le puso su chaqueta.

kari no deberías salir sin chaqueta en una tarde así- le dice Tk

Tki, es que no pensé que fuera a llover- le contesta kari

Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, así no te mojaras- le dice Tk mientras se acerca a ella cubriéndola de la lluvia con su paraguas

Gracias Tk- le contesta kari

Ambos caminaron hasta su casa de kari, cuando llegaron a la entrada le dijo que pasara mientras cesaba la lluvia, y empezaron a platicar, cuando sale el tema de davis su difunto novio de kari.

Dime, como sigues por lo de davis- le pregunta Tk

Estoy bien, ya lo estoy superando- le contesta kari

Vamos Sora, no mientas, el era mi mejor amigo, y todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido- le dice Tk

En verdad estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- le contesta kari

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta la lluvia había cesado, el se levanto del sillón, tomo su chaqueta y se retiro a su casa, el siempre se había preocupado por ella, por eso es su mejor amigo, pero tal parece que el lazo que tiene con Tk es mucho mayor al que tenia con davis, decidió no pensar más en eso y se fue directo a la cama, a la mañana siguiente , los rayos del Sol tocaron su rostro, se levanto , se di una ducha , se vistió y después se dirigió a la escuela, cuando en el camino se encuentra a Tk.

Hola Tk ¿Qué sorpresa que te levantes tarde?

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no lo crees.

Tienes razón Tk que tal si caminamos a la escuela juntos.

Claro, vámonos.

Caminaron juntos a la escuela, ese día fue muy largo para los dos chicos, cuando salieron de la escuela Tk la invito a tomar un café , ella acepto con gusto, caminaron juntos a la cafetería, empezaron a platicar de cuando eran niños, cuando se dieron cuenta había pasado tres horas, así que se dirigieron a sus casas, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de kari, Tk le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro, ella se sintió muy rara, después de quedarse viendo como se iba se metió a su casa, cuando entro a su cuarto vi una foto de cuando eran niños y recordó sus aventuras en el digimundo.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Davis, ya no significaba nada para ella, pero a Tk parece que todavía no le quedaba claro, y no es su culpa, davis era su mejor amigo, kari estaba acostada en su cama sin nada que hacer, cuando el teléfono del cuarto suena, era Tk

Hola kari, me preguntaba si quisieras salir hoy

Claro, estaré encantada

Bien, entonces pasare por ti en 30 minutos

OK, estaré lista, adiós

Se arreglo rápido y espero a que Tk llegara, cuando llego fueron a dar un paseo al parque, después se sentaron en una banca a ver el atardecer.

Es hermosa la puesta de sol no crees- le pregunta Tk a kari

Si, en verdad es hermosa

Sora, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte- le dice Tk un poco nervioso

Que pasa Tk

Sé que aun no has superado lo de davis, pero… kari, te amo, desde que éramos niños, era algo que siempre calle porque tenía miedo de que afectara nuestra amistad- le dice Tk

kari se quedo totalmente sorprendida, no sabía que decir, esa era la razón por la que Tk se portaba extraño siempre, antes de que pudiera decir algo kari, Tk le dio un beso y eso la dejo mas paralizada que nada, llego la noche, el fue a dejarla a su casa, ella no hablo en todo el camino, cuando entre a su casa solo se quedo pensando, no sabía qué hacer, a Tk siempre lo había visto como un amigo, el mejor que he podido tener, pero últimamente esa amistad había yendo cambiando por otra cosa, solo pensaba en eso hasta que se quedo dormida.

La mañana llego, ese día se despertó tarde, cuando se vistió su mamá le pidió ir a comprar algunas cosas, cuando Salió ahí estaba Tk, tal parece que venía de su entrenamiento de basquetbol, lo saludo como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, Tk hizo lo mismo, kari le pregunto si quería acompañarla, y Tk acepto, cuando venían de regreso dos hombres se acercaron a ellos.

Bien, saquen el dinero y no les haremos daño- dice uno de los asaltantes

Tranquilo, no queremos problemas, te daremos todo lo que tenemos pero baja el arma- le dice Tk tratando de calmarlo

Dime lindura, que tal si dejas a este inútil y vienes con nosotros- le dice el asaltante que estaba detrás de ellos

déjala en paz infeliz- le dice Tk algo molesto

Tk se abalanzo hacia él, pero el asaltante le dio un disparo en el estomago, cuando ambos asaltantes oyeron las sirenas de la policía corrieron como si los persiguiera el diablo, mientras que Tk estaba tirado en el suelo.

Tk estas bien, Tk reacciona por favor, no quiero perderte también, por favor no me dejes- le decía kari llorando

Sabes kari, no sé que ocurra, pero te quiero decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes, nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti hasta ahora.- dijo Tk con un hilo de voz

kari solo miraba como Tk perdía sangre a cada minuto, estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que por fin supo que al que amaba era a Tk.

Tk, yo también te amo, y nunca supe estar con quien amo en verdad- dijo kari llorando

Tk alzo sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos

No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar, pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo lo que amo, que eres la luz de mi espeanza y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, te cuidare desde aquí- le dijo Tk a kari.

kari acaricio su rostro y después le dio un beso, ese beso fue algo que jamás olvidara, fue uno muy largo, después de eso la mano de Tk empezó a caer lentamente y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que por fin toco el piso, Tk había muerto, pero al menos murió como él quería, en brazos de su amada, su funeral llego, todos estaban ahí, llevaban el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Tk hasta el cementerio, no conforme kari lloraba más y más desesperadamente, aferrándose a la idea de que esto era una maldita pesadilla, y deseando que eso hubiera sido, pero no lo fue, sabía que una vez que llegaran al cementerio todo acabaría de alguna manera, lo enterrarían a él, a su cuerpo, pero no sus recuerdos y cariño, por eso lloro desesperadamente...al llegar al cementerio simplemente dejo de llorar, se resigno, aunque en el fondo seguía llorando.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde esa tragedia, kari nunca ha dejado de pensar en Tk, todavía llora, pensando que si hubiera estado con él desde el principio todo esto no habría pasado, pero siempre que llora parece que Tk viene a consolarla, como siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de que solo lo tuviera en fotos y en recuerdos que aun puede sentir que estaba a su lado.

Tk, solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvidare- dijo kari llorando…

FIN,,,,,,,,,...

Principio del formulario


End file.
